New Allies, The Megaforce Cubs
New Allies, The Megaforce Cubs is the thirty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode brings new recruits from Power Rangers Megaforce. Summary While Robbie heads over to Military Camp, Eggman rebuild Metal Alice and they worked together to destroy the Power Rangers. Then, two robots who claim to be Robo Knight's sons, the Megaforce Cubs. Plot A Picnic at CHS/Twilight and her friends told them about the Mega Rangers The episode begins with Robbie and his friends having a picnic at CHS, They were all having a wonderful time. Then, Twilight Sparkle and her friends told them about the Mega Rangers. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? After Principal Celestia's speech, they waiting for the delivery of his Military acceptance letter to his mailbox, which is situated on the ground close by. Robbie was confident that he will be accepted, while Pinkie Pie is far more nervous. When the letter arrives, he takes the letter from the mailman. She quickly reads it and sadly announces, "I... didn't get in." Her friends gasp in dismay, but he cries, "Gotcha!" and shows them the green check mark on the letter. Pinkie Pie abruptly embraces him and clings to her tightly, exclaiming how happy she is for her with a bone-crushing hug. When he departs to the Military for a week's stay, Pinkie pulls out a massive megaphone and shouts: "Don't forget to write!" The volume of the exclamation echoes in the mountain scenery around them, though Pinkie Pie worriedly asks her friends, "Do you think he heard me?" ???/??? After that, Robbie arrived at the Military, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? Outside Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie is eagerly checking her mailbox every few seconds, looking sad when it remains empty. Applejack tells her that Robbie has not been gone for twenty-four hours yet and tells her to give him time to settle in. Applejack suggests that they should go and watch Twilight practice some new spells assigned by Palutena, but Pinkie is not persuaded and remains by her letterbox, continuing checking its contents once every few seconds. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? Back in CHS, Pinkie Pie is still in front of her mailbox, though her mane looks disheveled and unkempt. Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Twilight are watching her from a distance. Pinkie is distraught that it has been three days and Rainbow Dash still has not sent a letter yet. Twilight suggests Pinkie Pie send a letter to Rainbow herself. Though Pinkie embraces the idea at first, she becomes paranoid and is terrified by the possibility that Rainbow has forgotten them already. Pinkie enumerates other possibilities, such as the letter being lost in the mail or another pony receiving the letter. She ultimately decides to send a care package to Rainbow in person. The friends agree, though Pinkie advises them, "Don't be upset if she doesn't recognize you at first. It might take a while for her to get her memory back." ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies * Villains * Civilians * Trivia *This episode marks the debut of the Megaforce Cubs. Transcript *New Allies, The Megaforce Cubs Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes